Lesson kiss
by Nathalie.S
Summary: ¿No todo sale como se esperaba o si?.-Sasuke, para-Sasuke Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo-¿que pasa?-Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo -¿Y bien?- cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido- b..besas mal!- grito ruborizada.


**titulo: Lesson Kiss**

**Autora**: Naxiitah-chan

**Paring** Sasuhina

**Nota:** Ola mis queridisimos y apachurrables lectores :D! espero que les halla gustado hermanastro :) 118!! de veras que me esforce mucho para poner la conti a tiempo, y es que con todas las tareas y proyectos no me alcanza en devido tiempo para postear y leermelas por aqui, si no miren pues, aqui en fanfiction poniendo un oneshot en ves de hacer mi juicio critico de una obra para literatura y 100 noticias de deportes pa E.F

y es que no pude evitarlo, justamente hoy me salio la inspiracion xD jojo, Espero que no me manten mis profes X(, pero no pude ressitir, nececitaba leer fanfics no pudo vivir ni una sola semana sin ellos ni ustedes :)

Los adoro!

**Advertencia**: Hinata no me pertenece, es únicamente de sasuke ò.ó

Adv. Anti Naruhina

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Sasuke, para-Se separo inesperadamente de el. Sasuke Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, había hecho esta cita "bajo la luz de la luna"-que no va con sus principios- únicamente para robarle aunque sea un beso, no entendía el porque de la extraña actitud de su novia

-¿que pasa?- los labios de hinata hicieron una mueca mientras su rostro se teñía de un rosa pálido

-Bueno…- Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo, torció ligeramente su boca hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos por un momento que resultó casi imperceptible.

-¿Y bien?-Sasuke cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido. Hinata Trató de hablar, pero de su boca no salían más que balbuceos incoherentes

-¿Hinata?- bien ponerla nerviosa no funcionaria, opto por ser un poco mas comprensivo

-creo que…- con dificultad soltó las dos palabras, bajo la cabeza avergonzada, mientras miraba con disimulo a su ahora novio

-¿Que? Que cosa-Insistió, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Había hecho algo mal? La angustia lo carcomía

Luego de unos segundos interminables, Hinata inspiro hondo y lo soltó por fin

-B…besas mal-Cerro con fuerza los parpados, mientras esperaba la reacción de sasuke

Pero…nada

Luego de un minuto, mas por curiosidad que por instinto, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada estupefacta de el

"Besas mal" Habia herido su orgullo, su orgullo de macho, ¿era eso lo que trataba de evitar?

-¿Tan mal be…beso?- Pregunto por fin, hinata reacciono y asintió apenada

Se escucho unas risas, hinata sorprendida vio a kiba, chougi, naruto y shikamaru escondidos detrás del árbol, eso significaba…

-Sasu…- no hizo falta hablar mas, sasuke ya se había incorporado dispuesto a matar a sus amigos

Hinata trato de detenerlo, pero el ya se había ido, se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y patadas por un largo minuto, luego silencio

-Sasuke- pronuncio hinata en tono de reproche, sasuke sonrió de medio lado, como un niño travieso

Hinata se ruborizo nuevamente

-Beso mal cierto- cuestiono, hinata asintió incomoda

-Peor que naruto?- naruto, el idiota del escuela, mi amigo rival en las clases, en el , el ex- de mi ahora novia, hinata. y es que no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando los veo juntos aun cuando ellos me recalquen que solo son amigos, ¡porque diablos no pudieron terminar su relacion como una pareja normal!, porque simplemente no se detestan en ves de ser **mejores amigos**.

como lo oyen

es incomodo y super raro que tu novia y su ex sean mejores amigos

-S…si- asintio nuevamente. Adorable

-Entonces tendré que aprender de la maestra- y sin más que decir, beso la comisura de los labios de la chica, que anonada, correspondió con gusto

-Ha…Hai- Sonrió tontamente, y es que aun era demasiado inocente para entender el doble sentido de la oración

Luego de unos breves instantes, pequeños gemidos se escaparon de la garganta de hinata

Porque ella era su maestra y el, **su** alumno

* * *

Como me inspire?

Se lo devo a una amiga :D, mi pervert amiga jojo, No enserio, fuimos los cuatro al cine (Yo y un amigo y ella con su enamorado) y vimos una comedia romantica, justo antes del final, su pololo la besa, y de repente se aleja y ante todos grita

-Pero Oye! besas tan mal- y es que era su primer beso jojo, fue un gran rochezaso, un señor nos dijo que nos callaramos y el chico se puso verde y se fue del cine todo dramatico, mi amiga se ruborizo y me pidio disculpas y se fue a su casa y yo me quede con paulo viendo la peli mientras nos moriamos de risa y verguensa por dentro

aun me salen lagrimas de lo acontesido jeje

Aii ya me voy que me falta mucha tarea upz, bueno byes!


End file.
